Belka's spezifische Maßnahmen Belka's Spec Ops
by Razgrizaces
Summary: The Belka's Special Operations, the greatest Belkan unit that the AC has ever encountered. Could they be defeated in battle? Would they manage to achieve what they had 15 years ago without blowing up nukes on their own soil? Only time will tell.
1. Prologue: Belka's Special Operations

It has been said that the true soldiers of war come from Belka. The best pilots, the greatest soldiers, the most devastating weapons...

Twenty-five years ago, there was a war. Well... war's broken out here plenty of times before. They tried to invade the southlands through the northern valley time and time again. Luck was never on their side, though, and their victories didn't last long. They didn't realize times had changed. Facing one defeat after another, losing territory and watching their nation dwindle, they built up their industrial strength to unprecedented heights, and used it to wage one final battle against the world. That was Twenty-five years ago... They fought ferociously, but were utterly defeated. The Belkans then committed the unthinkable-, they used nuclear weapons on their soil. Seeing this tragedy fold before their own eyes, the victorious countries vowed down to throw down their weapons. The world was once again at peace. And thanks to them, it seemed it would last forever. On a distant island, far away from civilization, the protectors of the peace take to the skies.

But on Christmas Day, 1995, they launched the Airborne station, XB-0, and obliterated the airbase that Galm Team was stationed on. They should've known better. The team of two units opened fire and destroyed the aircraft. It was a horrible destruction that devastated their nation. The devastation only got worse. 10 years ago, another war broke out, as they fought for the V3, a nuclear weapon they would've used to wipe out Oured, the capital of the Oseans. The Razgriz Squadron destroyed their SOLG, their destruction devastating their nation.

I'm Corporal Carl Fuschs. This is the story of the Belkan Ground Unit, the Army division. We are the strongest unit in the world and there's nothing that will stop us. Unlike our terrible history, we will win. And yes, we will not back down.

The Belkan Ground Unit Creed

I am a Soldier of Belka.  
I will submit to my superiors.  
I will help my comrades in battle.  
Never will I abandon my team mates in battle.  
I am deadly in combat.  
I will show no mercy.  
I will fulfill my duties as a soldier.  
I will promptly execute my orders.  
I will defend, with all of my strength.  
I will aid in every battle I can.  
As a team we are fully united.  
We are the Belkan Ground Unit.

The sun peeked behind the clouds, as the day awoke from the dark and creepy night, on this June morning. The soldiers were lined up for the Belkan Ground Unit. They readied their weapons for the commanding officer, in case he decided to tell them to follow a special order. The black car came up, bulletproof as it was concealed, came up on the grass, the dark shady outing of the car very revealing to the outside. The door opened, and a tall man in his late 30's arrived on the scene.

"Good morning soldiers. I am Commanding Officer Dietrich Bach, the head of the Belkan Ground Unit. Are we prepared for today?" The CO said.  
"Sir, yes, sir!" The soldiers replied in unison.  
"Good. You'll need to be prepared for the course today. We will be selecting the finest of the recruits of the men standing here today." He stated again.  
"Sir, yes, sir!" The soldiers replied again.  
"All right. The course starts in one hour. We will start with a random selected group of 50 people now. Every 10 minutes, 50 more people will be called up via the speaker. Good luck." He said, walking away.

The mess hall was bustling with soldiers from the camp. They all had to eat here, with supervision from guards around. As the soldiers all ate heartily, they chatted away, creating a loud boom from the hall. About 30 soldiers were outside, at the range.

"Welcome to the BGU basics. Corporal Carl Fuschs is going to show you how we do things here in Belka." SGT. Gerold Thalburg said.

"I'm Corporal Carl Fuschs. BGU basics consist of a lot of things. First of all, you'll need to know how to properly aim and fire a weapon. Second, you'll need to know how to call in an airstrike. Third, you'll need to know how to defuse a bomb, and arm it. Last, you'll need to know how to breach and clear something." the Corporal said.

"Okay, when we last had a group of recruits, they shot all over the place, without aiming, just pure intuition. They were too cocky. Cockiness is what can get you killed. The Corporal in front of me will demonstrate how the newer people did it." the SGT said.

The Corporal shot recklessly at the shooting range. He missed all of the targets.

"Did you see that? He looked like he was drunk while shooting! Now him demonstrate the proper way to shoot." The SGT said.

He shot perfectly at the targets, the center of the small target circle.

"Thats the way its supposed to be done. You can not rely on intuition and recklessness alone to take down somebody. You must aim." The SGT said.

"Lets move on to the next course."

The soldiers moved up to another area, an open area with a wooden plank in the center of it.  
"You will need to know how to call in an airstrike. The target here has to be destroyed. What we have here is a beacon. You push it once, and aim it, and then push it again. Thats how it works. Its as simple as it sounds." the SGT said.

They moved on again, to the bomb course.

"Here is a bomb course. We will learn how to arm and disarm a bomb. Most bombs are C4, the ones we use. We won't use the others, but we can try this for now." The SGT said.

"Corporal. Show them how to arm it."

The bomb was laid on the table, the cover off.

"So what you do here, is push the activation code, which for all bombs is *56-21, or *5621. That should arm the bomb. To disarm it, you will probably need a wire cutter. Look at the back of the bomb to figure out which ones to cut. It should be for this one, red, blue, and then yellow." He cut the wires in the order. The bomb shut off.

"See? Its as simple as that." the Corporal said.

They moved on to the next course, to breach and clear the rooms.

"We cannot do this now, we do not have the items now..." The SGT said.

The loudspeaker boomed the 50 names.

"...Carl Fuschz..." The Loudspeaker said.

"Carl, you may go to the training course." The SGT said.

He ran to the area where it was held, and lined up with the other 49 soldiers. "All right men, good luck in the course. You have 45 seconds to complete it. The lowest time to date is 30 seconds. You have to rush through the area fast. Good luck." The CO said.

"Remember. It is faster to pull out your sidearm than to reload your weapon. There are 27 enemies, and 13 civilians. Killing a civilian will deduct 2 second from your time. If you miss an enemy, you will get 2 seconds added onto the timer. Good luck." a First Lieutenant said.

"Go!" The CO said, firing a pistol.

One man ran through the course, with a USP 45, and an AK-47 with a holographic sight. He ran through the course, and came out with 42 seconds.

One by one, the men rushed in and out, the highest of the totals 35 seconds. It was Carl's turn. He picked up an MP5A4 Silenced, with a USP 45 at his holster. He saw the target course run before, and he knew what to do.

"On your mark... Get set... GO!" The CO said.

The timer started, as three targets and two civilians popped up. He shot at them with keen accuracy, hitting each of the targets with three bullets. He moved up. Five targets and two civilians popped up. He shot all the targets, and moved on. 7 targets popped up and three civilians, four on the buildings roof, and three at his eye level. Quickly, he made work of the targets and ran into the building. Here four targets popped up, and one civilian popped up here. He pulled his USP out, and took them out quickly. He reloaded his MP5A4. He went up the stairs, shot at the man ahead point blank, and shot at another five targets. One civilian popped up. He almost fired, but he held it. He dropped from the building. Five targets and one civilian popped up, as he shot the five targets and sprinted all the way to the end.

"We've got a new record, men. 28.63 seconds, no civilians killed, all enemies killed. Checking your accuracy... 100%! Bringing your total to 23.63 seconds! A new record!" the CO said.

He had done it. He pushed the MP5A4 to the side, giving it to the next soldier in line. He took the USP and placed it down on the weapons rack.

"Good job out there Carl. I congratulate you. You have earned the rank of Oberleutnant and you will be given any weapons. Here is your uniform." The CO said. He handed Carl the uniform.

"Thanks sir, I'm honored!" Carl said.

"You're now the Executive officer of the 10th Belkan Ground Unit, 1st Battalion." the CO said.

He grabbed his uniform, and placed it onto him in the locker room. The Lieutenant sign looked great on him.

The alarms rang out towards the base. The men grabbed their weapons and readied to their positions. Carl moved out to the helicopter, a CH-47. The helicopter lifted off, and they were on their way to Osea. The helicopter landed in Osea, by a secured military complex 200 miles south of Oured. Four men walked out of the helicopter and into the building. The helicopter pilot was codenamed "Viperlord", a high ranking officer in Belka's Air Force. He got off the helicopter, and led the rest to the Co-pilot. They walked into the building silently, but surely. As they walked up the stairs, they split up, going their separate ways.  
The man walked down the hallway with the briefcase in his hands. The hallway was dark and it was hard to tell where each person was moving. He walked forward, towards the main meeting room. He was anxious to meet the General of the Belkan Ground Unit. The light from the room blinded him for a moment, the blue dots appeared in his eyes, as they faded away and he saw the General. The man was probably in his early twenties, with a lighter shade of black hair, and blue eyes. The General looked younger than he was. He wondered why...  
"Ahh, First Lieutenant Carl Fuschs. Welcome to the official meeting of the Belkan Ground Unit. I'm General Dimitri Junker. I thank you for attending this meeting." The man at the front of the table announced.

"It's an honor, General. Thank you." the Lieutenant sat down.  
The meeting was for a new change in plans for the Special Operations Team, Operation Yellow Smoke. This was a reference to Cynocrine, the deadly gas that they had experimented before with.  
"... And if you look here, the cynocrine is to be placed in the center of the city capital, killing thousands of innocent civilians, and even their General is rumored to be hosting something for them. This meeting is adjourned." Carl said  
The shuffling of feet and the moving of people all over left the General and the Lieutenant standing in the hall, packing up.  
"Did you like the plans? I came up with them myself." Carl said.  
"I like them, but killing innocent civilians... not so much. I'll see if we can host this in a soldier camp." the General said.  
"Why such an early meeting?" Carl said.  
"I've got a squadron flight today. I'll see what I have to do." the General said.  
"You're in a squadron?" Carl said with astonishment.  
"Yes, Indigo, why?" the General said. "I'm their flight lead."  
"What? Really? How can you manage us and a squadron?"  
"I have time, soldier. I have time."  
"Roger that, General. See you later."  
"Likewise."

They both shuffled out of the room in silence.

The barricade would not last for the time being as the Osean soldiers opened up a can of suppressing fire onto the barricade. Four helicopters moved in a tight formation, as they moved near the Belkan soldiers. They spotted the Belkan infantrymen on their tacmap in a heartbeat. Twenty other engineers rushed up to break the barricade. They had more powerful weapons, but their rockets and heavy weapons were no match for the infantryman's light weight weapons and snipers. The Osean men were being picked off, while the helicopters tried to help aid the Osean soldiers.

The Belkan soldiers knew they were on a suicide mission. They knew that their squad would die.

"Damnit, this is Rambo, we are in dire need of air support ASAP!" The CO said.  
"I repeat, Air support ASAP! I count five men down! Repeat, I've got a squad down!" the CO yelled.  
"Take this! Keep hitting those engineers! I want them down ASAP!" the XO yelled out

The barricade weakened as the Osean engineers shot rockets, and the helicopters heavy machine guns tore through it. They were outnumbered and outgunned. He prayed Command received their distress beacon.

"I am saying this for the last time, command, Air support now! I have two squads down!" the CO said.  
"Captain! I'm hit, I'm not going t-" The soldier fell.  
"No! Rick!" The CO said, pressing his hand against the cold body.

"This is the Belkan Air Force, we've got your airstrikes inbound. Repeat, Callsign Viperlord, We've got you covered." Viperlord said in the comm system.  
"A bit too late, Viper, we've got ten men down! We tried to keep them down for as long as possible! I think we eliminated their engineer team. They seem to be evacuating." the CO said.  
"Roger, hold out a little longer. You're going to be OK."

The barricade broke just now, as the Belkan soldiers panicked for having no cover. The helicopters took this to advantage by swinging the machine gun overhead. The airplane's missiles smashed into the helicopters, taking them down. They turned around, then shot at the missile again, taking down the last helicopter down.

"This is Viperlord, Osean helicopters are down. Repeat, Osean helicopters are down." Viperlord said.

Four transport vehicles came through the gateway in which the infantrymen were hiding. Five BTR-80's rushed outwards near them.

"Damnit. We're definitely finished." The CO said.

A wave of electromagnetic impulse pushed around, the circular rings coming out towards the soldiers as the BTR's suddenly halted to a stop.

"This is ESCOM, Escort Communications, your pulse has been launched. Enemies are stopped and you should see additional enemies on your TACMAP." The E-767 plane said.

"Hey CO, I found some RPG-7's here. Theres a whole bunch of ammo too. Lets immobilize these bastards." The XO said.  
"Roger. Hurry up, we don't have all day." The CO said.

They lined up, with the RPG-7's in place. Two squads lay dead, the pool of blood lay surrounding the soldiers. They fired the RPG's, two at each BTR. The BTR would not be moving due to the static discharge. It lay there, the electric pulses stopping the transports. The RPG fired straight ahead, taking the transports out with the two missiles.

"Yeah we did it!" The XO said.  
"Not really." The CO said. He pointed at the sky.

They stared at the sky in horror.

"Tell my family, I love them." The CO said.  
"I will, sir. Good bye." Viperlord said.

"Oh. My. God." The General said.  
"Hell yeah." Lt Carl Fuschs said.

They were looking at a satellite feed straight from Osea.

"Starry, are you sure this is right?" the General said.  
"Yes sir. Unfortunately." The ground control captain said.

The satellite feed they were centered on was from the unit Rambo.

"If this is what we're facing against Osea... We are totally screwed. Totally screwed." the General said.  
"You took the words right out of my mouth. What can we do to stop it?" Carl said.  
"We'll find a way to get something huge up there. I'll see to it." The General said.  
"Roger that. See you at the next meeting, sir." the Lieutenant said.  
"Make sure you attend. I'll see you there, Lt." the General walked out.

Carl just stared at the screen and watched.

Carl Fuschz was a man of courage. He was the soldier who could calm you down in a heated situation, the man who you could count on to tell good things about the situation, to tell you how to win it. Even battles, the fierce Lieutenant could win his way using the advanced tactics he had picked up from learning the moves of Chess, and other various games he played in his time.

But he couldn't say anything good about this. The Oseans had a new device, a Space to Ground (And or Air) Kinetic Rod strike. The impact was devastating. It looked like a mushroom shaped cloud from a nuke, only it was a Kinetic Rod. It's power was driven from the Kinetic Energy that drove it to the Earth, the same way you can hit your fist against a surface, bringing more power as you swing down faster. It was devastating. Even the Belkans had nothing to reach up that high, to Space. They hoped it wouldn't destroy their beautiful country, Belka. It had hit a large raise in money, from being the worlds leading export in oil. They spent their money on 10 nuclear Carriers that held 20 Nuclear missiles each, with a large impact. This was what the meeting was planned to recite. The Belkan officials hoped they would handle this resolve by 2020.

But today was weird. He was commanding the 1st Battalion, 17th Infantry and Armored Brigade into a battle against Oseans 10th Aerial Division. The mission was to retake uplinks from the core area of Dinsmark, the Capital. Apparently, the Oseans thought that we were to be the cause of the Terror Attacks, located in Oured, Dinsmark, and Gracemeria. The Emmerians had a Space THEL (Tactical High Energy Laser). It was hell, seeing that weapon. Reports of mounted smaller THELs lay on their tanks and transports.

It was his first battle, and he had purchased upgrades for the Tanks and transports. All he had to do was win...

The base of operations held the commanding officers managing their own battles. They sat in the briefing room, anxious to manage the troops.

"All right men, you know your objectives, and you know what to do. Get out there and try to kick some ass. You will all be presented with a TACHelm. This will help you see the whole battlefield through a camera from the units. This camera is high tech, and will show you the downed units until they are rescued by CASEVAC. Good luck. The buttons on your chair can deploy units, use upgrades, and one button can allow you to speak into the microphone to each and every unit, if you choose. I hope we win each battle." The General said.

He got into seat 3 of the Base of Operations, as he put on the TACHelm. The picture of his enemy commander appeared on the screen.

"Your opponent, LTC (Lieutenant Colonel) Kei Nagase of the Razgriz Squadron worked against us and the Yuktobanians in the war of 2010. She is a dangerous opponent, using Redwing Gunships and air support against us. Be sure to stock up on the Strykers, as they will be useful against the gunships. We have the upper hand in the war, our weapons can knock them down hard, but they deploy faster than we do. Hopefully you will win. Good luck, Lieutenant Carl Fuschs." The voice said.

He picked four units to deploy, the maximum to deploy for now. He picked a Command Vehicle, a team of Infantry, a team of Engineers, and a team of Transports.

"Send." Carl said in the microphone.

The four units were on their way to be deployed to an insertion area near uplink Alpha. The mission was to capture the majority of the uplinks, so 4 uplinks, and they would have it. He had his plan in mind.

As they deployed, he waited for them to fully drop in.

"Runner, secure Alpha. Cabbie, transport Wild Card to Bravo. Scion, SITREP." Carl said.

"Roger, sir, securing the uplink." Runner said.  
"Picking up the Kids, yes sir." Cabbie said.

He was looking at a blue screen, with the uplinks set up, and the terrain in place. He saw the unit "Runner" at the Uplink Alpha.

"Securing the uplink, roger." the unit said.

He saw a red unit, with a shape of a helicopter. This had a 1 on it.

The uplink had been secured, and he had gained an extra slot for a unit. He had 6 slots, and he had used 4.

"Deploy Tanks." Carl said.

A helicopter flew in with a team of tanks.

"Runner, upgrade Alpha Force Con." Carl said.

"Yes sir, ASAP." Runner said.

The transport set at the Bravo site replied, "At destination, awaiting orders."

"Wild Card, secure Bravo." Carl said.

The tanks set onto the field.

"Your Abrams are pinned to the ground, sir." the helicopter pilot.

"Crusher, move to Charlie." Carl said.

"Roger." Crusher said.

The tanks moved out westward, towards the other uplink cluster that the enemies might take. The infantrymen had finished upgrading the uplink.

"Upgrade complete. Awaiting orders, sir." Runner said.

"Runner, move to Charlie. Double time it."

"Double timing, yes sir." Runner said.

The uplink was captured at Bravo.

"Awaiting orders, sir." Wild Card said.

"Wild Card, upgrade Bravo to Force Con." Carl said.

"Roger that." Wild Card said again.

Unit 1 neared the transports.

"This is Cabbie, opening fire. Permission to use HE Rockets?"

"Denied. You can handle him." Carl said.

"Roger, attacking."

The BTR-112 opened fire, their bullets tearing into the small helicopters. The helicopters deployed chaff, and shot their own missiles. A gunship fell down, destroyed. The helicopters started moving away.

"Permission to chase, sir?" Cabbie said.

"No, let them pass. They'll be back." Carl said.

"Uplink upgraded." Wild Card said.

"Deploy ForceCon, and Wild Card, get aboard Cabbie, and move to Sierra and secure it." the CO said.

"This is ForceCon, Regular SpecOps Platoon operating." the ForceCon commander said.

"Roger, getting aboard the transport." Wild Card said.

"Crusher here, we've arrived at Charlie. So has Runner." Crusher said.

"Runner, secure the uplink." Carl said.

The helicopters rushed back to the tanks. The M1 Abrams fired at the enemies, but their weapons couldn't match up to the helicopters weapons. They couldn't keep up the fire, and were being hit hard.

"We're screwed here. Can we unleash the Explosive Shells?" Crusher said.

"Yes, go ahead." Carl said.

The explosive weapons shot out from the tanks, hitting each of the helicopters. Two helicopters fell, and exploded, while the last one fell down on its bottom.

"They're down, sir." Crusher said.

"We're done with the uplink, Carl." Runner said.

"Understood."

"This is Cabbie, we're being overrun! There's four tanks here!" We're down a BTR!" Cabbie said.

They had arrived at Sierra, as the engineers got out of the BTR's and went to the Uplink.

"We're capturing the uplink, sir." Wild Card said.

The engineers took their positions by the barriers of the uplink. They shot out rockets from their Javelins, and their RPGs. They kept firing, even if they were going to be overrun. The tanks went down swiftly, one by one, until one remained. The uplink had been captured.

"Victory in 5 minutes, sir." Wild Card said.

"This is High Command, we're at DEFCON 1, use of Carrier Launched Nukes authorized after the enemy strikes."

The Oseans launched one Kinetic Rod from the Freedom Star, built in 2018. The Kinetic Rod was aimed straight at the Sierra site. They crashed the Uplink Alpha, but they were still winning.

The Kinetic Rod unleashed a mushroom shaped cloud, destroying the uplink's integrity, but keeping the uplink there.

"Sir, we're awaiting CASEVAC. Please assist!" The two units shouted outloud.

This was war. Hell broke loose as the units dwindled, and waited for evacuation. The M1A1 Abrams moved towards Sierra to defend them, and the Infantrymen moved toward Sierra. The ForceCon waited by Charlie, but moved with the squad to Sierra.

"This is High Command, all enemy units have been lost. We've won. Congratulations."

Carl took a deep breath. He watched as the money was placed in his account, and he selected units to be promoted. The downed units were promoted, even if they were utterly destroyed.

"Nice job team." Carl said in the mic.

He made it through the first mission. He'd knew the next ones would be pure hell.


	2. This Isn't Like Yesterday Anymore

**Chapter 1****: This Isn't Like Yesterday Anymore**

It was one thing to command a unit in battle.  
It was another to be in the front lines of a battle. Well not the front lines, but in any battle. Carl was still leading his team for the Belkan Special Operations unit. This unit was a lot more stealthier than the Belkan Ground Unit, more of fighting from the side than fighting from the front. They specialized in suppressed weapons, even suppressed snipers such as the SR-25 or the M24A3. Well whatever the case, they were a unit based on undercover operations and stealth. They could infiltrate an enemy base without setting a single alarm off, or killing anybody. They were Belka's elite unit. The two mission plans were on the table in front of Carl. There were two paths, infiltrating the Capital of Oured, taking plans or whatever they could find to ruin the operation. Another operation was the infiltration of Emmeria, an Emmerian Air base in the capital of Gracemeria, where they could plant a virus which enables the Space THEL to see the Freedom Star launching as a rocket, and destroy it. The Freedom Star launching would enable the soldiers to move to any place on the world in a heartbeat. They could not let the Oseans do such a thing to the Belkans, or even the Emmerians.

"Hey Carl, I'm Axel Fulke, supposed to be under your command. I am a Belkan Sniper. What's the mission?" the man said, walking towards Carl.

Carl turned around in glee. He knew that the Belkan Snipers were the best in the world. He had seen them pick off targets at the range, every single shot was either in the chest, or the head. He gazed at the unrivaled accuracy of the soldiers. They were killing machines.

"Hi. I'm still waiting on the rest of the team to get here. Command sent me two pamphlets of the mission. We've got a run in Emmeria, or in Oured. Your choice." Carl said in glee.

Axel glanced at the folders on the table. Then he glanced at Carl.

"Wheres the rest of the team? I came here early, because I wanted to make an impression." Axel said.

"Probably still sleeping. Or they're on their way." Carl said.

Two more soldiers came from the right side of Carl and Axel. They both glanced at the soldiers. They both came into view, as they arrived at the table they were standing in.

"Hi Carl, I'm Mallard Heiner. I'm a Belkan Pointman." The man shook hands with Carl.  
"And I'm Ralph Johan, an Engineer. Pleased to meet you." The man also shook hands with Carl.

The Pointman carried Assault Rifles, or Submachine guns. They were deadly at close range to medium range, and some were really deadly in long ranges. They went first in rushing a door. The Engineer carried Light Machine Guns, Heavy Anti-Tank Rifles, or sometimes rockets or another Assault rifle. It was a tank, APC, or a jeep's worst nightmare. They were super accurate too.

"Theres two missions we can take. One is an infiltration of Oured, where we take information and whatever we can find to take back to base and report it in, and to sabotage enemy weaponry heading to Belka. Or we can go to Emmeria and implant a virus in the Space THEL and take out the Freedom Star launch. Take the pamphlets to read on it." Carl said.

The three of them took a pamphlet from the table and started to read. A few minutes later, they finished and started to discuss.

"Well, I think I like the idea of the Space THEL. We want to get back at those Oseans for attacking Dinsmark..." Axel said.  
"I think the Oured decision looks cool. We could infiltrate it quickly, but I think we need to upload the virus..." Mallard said.  
"I'm going for Emmeria. Lets take the Space THEL and destroy the launch of the Freedom Star." Ralph said.

"Emmeria it is. I'm going to talk to Command and have them give us our weapons. You hungry?" Carl said.

"Understood, Lieutenant. I didn't eat today..." Axel said, rubbing his stomach.  
"Roger. The three of you, take a break and go eat. Back here in 40. Lets go." Carl said.

The three split up and went their ways to the lunchroom. Carl want to the commanding officer station. He went up to talk to Dimitri, to discuss about the weapons.

"Sir, we need weapons for our troops. They've requested an M110 Silenced, an M6A2 SRT Silenced With an ACOG, an M4A1 SOPMOD package a LAW or RPG-7, and a M590 SD. Do we have that?" Carl asked the General.

"Yes, we do have that Carl. It's in the Armory. Tell them to open shipment B37-X. And good luck in the THEL mission." Dimitri said.  
"Roger. Thanks General."

He walked down to the armory and talked to the man in the front of the armory.

"Hiya, B37-X please." Carl said, tapping his fingers on the table repeatedly. He handed him a slip.  
The man stared at the slip, and went to grab a large box. He gave the box to Carl.

"Here you go. Good luck in your mission, Carl." The man said.  
"Thank you!" Carl walked out of the door, lugging the box in front of him.

He went over to the table again and started placing the weapons on the table. He pulled out the M6A2 and grabbed the ammo and placed the ammo in the pouch. He counted 15 clips of 35 bullets, the standard clip for the M6A2. He also grabbed the 4 Frags and attached them to the armor. Lastly, he grabbed the Heartbeat sensor, the USP.45 Silenced, 4 flash grenades, and he picked up the night vision goggles and attached them to the top of his head. He was ready for the mission.

The three men walked back to the table.

"Whoa! This is our weapons for today?" Axel said, picking up the M110 silenced.  
"Yes, this is. Gear up and ready, we're launching in 3. Lets do this." Carl said.

They all loaded up, Axel with the M110, Mallard with the M4A1 SOPMOD, and Ralph took the HK416 and the RPG-7. They went to the door of the helicopter and dusted off.  
"So where to?" The Helicopter pilot asked.

The AH-60 Blackfoot gunship dropped the four soldiers at the insertion point. The rigid wind, and the blizzard grew stronger. They dropped down, hitting the ground with a thud. They were concealed in the dark snowy night with Recon Vests that enhanced their mobility, thermal binoculars to see in this type of weather, and their usual loadouts, suppressed for this mission. Camouflaged by the Recon Vests, they stood up by the building. Carl felt the sheer cold of the blizzard in effect.

"Mike One Foxtrot, Callsign Viperlord, you're free to evacuate the area." Carl said.  
"Roger, getting out of here." Viperlord said.

The AH-60 moved out of the field, the blades moving swiftly and quietly, it was out of sight in a minute/

"Okay, Axel, Mallard, Ralph, get into your positions. Axel, take sniper positions, Ralph scan for enemy convoys and heavy enemy weaponry, and Mallard, follow me to take point. The code word to start the attack is 'Frank.' " Carl said.  
"Sir, Yes, Sir!" The three men replied in unison.

Axel climbed the ladder onto the top of the building. His Recon Vest made him practically invisible, due to the heavy snow pouring down on the men. He mounted the M110 on the rail, and dropped into a prone position. His thermal scope would spot the enemies coming towards them, if they dared to near him. Ralph glanced using the thermal binoculars. The binoculars were used to spot any enemy convoy or any large amount of heat signature that could be a large group of enemy soldiers. He glanced at the thermal vision for a while, with not a single change in thermal vision. They would glow white-hot if he saw anything. Mallard and Carl moved up into position behind a barricade they moved to face the building, in case soldiers decided to move closer to the drop point.

The sheer amount of cold was enough to make a person freeze to death if they were not wearing the proper clothing. It was -12 degrees Fahrenheit, with the wind chill, moving out at 20-30 miles an hour after the chopper arrived on scene. It was supposed to snow 2 feet of snow in Gracemeria, the kids were to be out of school due to large amounts of snow, and freezing cold temperatures. How Carl knew this, he didn't really care. He had to be more focused on the battle front. They would have to wait a few moments before they could mobilize and declare the area hostile-free for now. He glanced at his watch. It read: 12:30 AM. The snow fell harder with each passing moment, it was quiet for a while, as the whistle of the wind moved past trees at 30 miles an hour, as it fell down to 10 miles per hour, then gradually increasing. It was a series of ups and downs. Carl glanced at the watch again. It read 12:32.

"All clear- oh wait, I've got something. Four tangos headed your way. 4 M249 LMG's, 4 USP45's, and 4 Fragmentation grenades. Do I have permission to engage?" Axel whispered in the comm. system.  
"On my mark, Axel. Let them get closer." Carl said.  
"Roger. Standing by." Axel said.

Ralph put the binoculars away, and pulled his own HK416 with his ACOG scope attached to it. It was suppressed, like the rest of the weapons. It was quiet until the enemy soldiers moved closer to the team. The crunches of their feet swiftly moving about to the enemies.

"Frank!" Carl said.

The M110 sniper rifle shuddered in Axel's hands. It moved back and forth four times, four of the bullets hitting three out of the four soldiers. One of the soldiers moved prone in less than half a millisecond as his teammates fell to the shots.

"One's still alive!" Axel yelled in the microphone.

Carl took care of him by jumping the barricade and lunging forward with an M11 Tactical knife. It sliced into the man's chest, while he pressed his foot on the man's head, so he would not scream. About five seconds later, he took out the knife, and jumped off of the man. He checked the heartbeat sensor. Nothing. No dots, or anything yet.

"He's dead. Move on. All units, regroup by the building, the side the barricade is facing. Axel, good work. Lets move." Carl said.  
"Roger that, Lieutenant." The team said, moving out towards Carl.

They ran to the wall of the complex.

"Apparently this complex is supposed to be the smallest warehouse in Gracemeria. And yet, its really big." Carl said.  
"Yeah, this thing definitely isn't small." Axel said.  
"Roger that." Ralph said.

The heartbeat sensor beeped once. Carl looked at the screen for a second. The white dot was him, the three blue dots were his teammates, and there were two red dots ahead. It was measured in meters, the farthest dot on the screen would be 100 meters, not on the white lines. Two of them appeared in front of him, which was a wall. He assumed there must be another entrance to the complex. He took a peek, as he saw two ways to get into the complex. One was a door, 200, maybe more meters away from the position. Another way was a ladder 40 meters ahead, then you had to make a right turn, and the ladder was there. The two tangos grew near... What would he do?

The two guards drew nearer and nearer with each moment. Carl heard them speak a little Emmerian. He turned the translator on. The wind rustled in his ears, as he listened.

"...So what are we going to do now, my friend?" The right guard said.  
"I don't know. Hopefully we'll be out of this shithole. This place is terribly boring. Nothing ever happens." the left guard said  
"Yeah, you can say that again."  
"Did you hear about Rick? Is he still sleeping on the job?"  
"Nah. I don't know. He's not doing his job guarding our computer then. I wonder where it is." the right guard said.  
"I think it's on the s-" The left guard cut off.  
He turned the corner, then stared at Carl for a brief moment, out of the cameras angle. They were slightly to the left of Carl. He pulled the trigger twice, bringing the men down. He whisked the bodies away, towards him.

"Wow. This is totally not like yesterday anymore." Carl whispered.  
"What happened yesterday? Carl?" Axel asked.  
"I was the Commanding officer of a battle in Dinsmark, Belka, and I get shipped to this freezing hellhole. Thats what happened." Carl said.  
"Oh," Axel replied. "Must've been one tough day."

The camera stood motionless. Carl was afraid to open fire on the camera. He was afraid that somebody would be watching. It still was fixated on the door. This was his chance. Two boxes lay to the left of him, each bigger than he was, giving him cover. He took one last glance at the heartbeat sensor. He jumped out towards the boxes, rolling on his shoulder. The gun poked into his stomach, but he had to roll, not walk. He was afraid the camera had audio, and would hear his footsteps. But he could barely see the camera. Maybe it couldn't see him. It hadn't seen him yet. One last look at the heartbeat sensor showed nothing on the sensor. Carl lunged out of the cover from the box, and rushed out towards the ladder. Luckily it was covered by a wall, so he wouldn't be spotted.

"You planning something, Carl?" Axel said.  
"Yeah, wait up. Let me get to that ladder first." Carl said.  
"Roger."

He took one deep breath. In and out, he slowly climbed the ladder. The bars felt miles away, but he could still reach them. There were twenty bars, the warehouse was pretty big. It was 10 floors, and this was the second. He finished climbing the ladder. A long and dark hallway lay in front of him. He guessed it would be 100 meters away, give or take a few.

"We clear to go up?" Mallard said, briefly.

Carl spun three-hundred and sixty degrees all around the complex, to look for enemies. He saw nothing.

"I've got nothing, go ahead." Carl said.  
"Roger, moving." Mallard said.

He read nothing on the heartbeat sensor, besides the blue dots that were his teammates. As they climbed the ladder, Carl stepped aside. Mallard went up first, moving a little bit up the forward route, where Carl was pointing at. A large glass door lay ahead of them. Carl took the thermal binoculars and glared at the door. Nothing appeared white hot. Axel and Ralph moved upwards into the complex, following behind Mallard. Carl followed suit, moving up towards the door. The door was big enough for somebody who was eight feet tall. Probably to deliver packages of weapons stacked onto each other. Hell, he didn't care, his mind was focused on the target. The target lay about two hundred meters away, six stories up, and on the exact opposite side of the building, to the western front. They were on the eastern area, and it would take them 200 meters to get to the opposite side, and about 30 meters for the stairs, and five meters to the target. He wasn't planning on heavy resistance, but if he must, he would kill everybody to destroy the Osean's Freedom Star launching. It was 10 hours until the planned launching. The virus was tucked into Carl's pocket, next to his Frag grenades.

They walked closer to the door, and they stopped halfway to the door. They stopped to check the thermal scope and the heartbeat sensor. Nothing was there. It was really pitch black. The blue lights illuminated their back, and the Night Vision Goggles worked perfectly here. They moved towards the door. They arrived at the door. Mallard tugged on the handle. The door did not budge at all. It was as still as a rock.

"Move over. Let me try now." Carl whispered.

Carl grasped the door with both hands. It moved a little, but it was held tightly by the force of the lock between the two doors.

"Hmm... it's not budging. C4 time?" Carl said.  
"No. We can't risk being compromised." Ralph said.

Ralph moved towards the lock. He pulled out a piece of metal. The piece was very thin, like a credit card he carried with him in Belka. He slid the card into the crack between the doors. He pulled it towards the handle, the hand holding the card side. He bent the piece of metal the opposite way. The door lock clicked. He bent the piece of metal backward again, and he pushed the door open.

"Easy." Ralph said.  
"Nice work." Carl mentioned.

The night vision goggles did not scope anybody in the area. It was still. Nobody moved, or even made a sound, until Carl broke the silence.

"Ten minutes." Carl said.  
"To what, sir?" Axel asked.  
"Till we can download the information on the computer." Carl said.  
"Why?" Axel asked again.  
"They are moving it to another warehouse, sadly." Carl said, with a sigh.

The four men shuffled into the main lobby. There were three television sets, probably to keep the guards busy and focused on the news reports, or to play games and screw around.

"The door in front of us shall lead us to the staircase. We have to get there now." Carl said.

They moved towards the door, in breaching position. Axel and Ralph stacked on the left side, while Mallard and Carl stacked on the right.

"Ralph, try the door. I've got no movement." Carl said.  
"Roger." Ralph said.

The door clicked with ease. It opened to reveal light. A blinding light swept the men.

"Oww... That hurts." Carl said, squinting his eyes to protect them from the blinding light.  
"You can say that again." Axel said.

The four men moved into the hallway. The heartbeat sensor showed nothing yet, from the door. The UAV scanner took images of the complex. The images were thermal. The computer would be on the seventh floor. It was hallways and staircases to get to the sixth floor. The hallway led the the staircase that would reach till the seventh floor. There was a four way intersection 100 meters away from there, and the staircase was 120 meters away from their position. He hoped that they would not be compromised.

They moved together, in a tightly knit formation. Carl held his M6A2 in front, holding it and watching down the ACOG, as he pressed tightly on the grip. Axel held the M110 sniper rifle, in case the soldiers decided to come up close, or in front or behind him. It was pretty light to move around. Ralph held the M249 Para LMG, across his chest. He wanted to make sure it was not in the way of his legs, in case he were to trip over and fall. Mallard held the M4A1 SOPMOD package, with the standard ACOG scope he was issued. He was calm walking with Carl. Not scared at all, for his first real Belkan Special Operations mission. They got to 80 meters past the doorway, when the heartbeat sensor beeped once.

Five dots appeared on the radar. Two were from the north, three from the south. The heartbeat sensor was reading the distance from twenty meters from the intersection, so they were forty meters away. They waited at the intersection, neat and together.

"I've got movement. Hold up." Carl whispered.  
"Roger. What's there, Lieutenant?" Axel asked, looking over the shoulder of Carl.  
"Five tangos in sight. Two north, three south." Carl said.  
"Okay." Axel said.  
"Prime your weapons, and stay here. Get ready to fire." Carl said.

He held the M6A2 SRT, looking down the ACOG scope, glancing forward. The staircase was up ahead, forty meters from their position. They lay in wait for the targets. Ralph held his HK416 suppressed as he glanced down at the staircase. Mallard glanced at the staircase through his M4A1 SOPMOD, the Itech. Axel held his USP45, and stared at the staircase.

"Yeah, it would be nice if we could go out sometime without freezing our asses off." The Emmerian said.  
"No kidding. Can't believe my kids are off from school. And we get to come to work..." the northern Emmerian said.  
"Hey Rick! What's up? I haven't seen you in a while!" a Southern Emmerian came up.  
"Wait *pant* for *pant* me! *pant*" an Emmerian came out of nowhere now.  
"Lets go, we've got a meeting in the morning. I want to get home by now." A southern Emmerian said.  
"C'mon, it's just past this corner, and we're free." An Emmerian soldier said.

The two groups turned the corner.  
One last sound of satisfaction. "Frank." Carl said.  
The suspense nearly killed Carl. They were staring straight at the four Belkans. They didn't last a second. One second, they were standing there, the next, a stack of dead bodies, lined up in a row. The bodies created a large pool of blood. Carl hoped, with a bit of luck, that these soldiers besides the ones upstairs were the only men in the building.

"Lets go. Five minutes now." Carl said.

They walked quietly up the stairs, to the seventh floor. The door was the first one on the right, down the short hallway. They moved up to the door in an orderly fashion, as they approached the door.

"Stack up. Axel and I on the right side, Ralph and Mallard on the left. No exploding." Carl said.  
"Gotcha..." Ralph said, with a chuckle.

There were five men past the door. Or at least it looked like five men on the sensor.

"Roger... on three.. One... two..." Carl got interrupted.  
"On three? Or go?" Axel said.  
"Do you want me to slap you? On three!" Carl said.  
"Okay..." Axel chuckled.  
"One.. two... three!" Carl said.

The four men shuffled into the room. Carl shot the back man, working on the laptop. The man had his head pressed against the laptop. Axel killed the two men working on the desktops, as Mallard killed the man in front of them. Ralph shot the man on the ground. There were no men alive left in the room. The man on the ground was the last to go. The soft sound of a grenade hitting the ground made Carl nearly jump. He knew it the moment he heard the pin. That was the last thing he wanted to hear. He would not want to be compromised by throwing the grenade out of the door, or window.

"Get out!" Carl said.

They rushed outside. Carl knew about the 5 second timer on a grenade. He listened to his thoughts. "Five, four...", as they rushed outside... "Three, two...", as they got out of the room, and "One..." as they closed the door. The grenade exploded. It was not really that loud. He hoped it did not fry any hardware, or anything like that, in the room.

The door opened. He glanced straight at the computers, or the computers that were supposed to be there.

It was a mix up of fried hardware, and the smell of burning flesh. The lights were screwed up too, they did not work anymore. He sighed for a brief moment. One glimpse of light was all it took for him to notice that his hopes were not going to be destroyed.

It was the laptop they needed.

It was still functioning. It was in the back of the room. Carl sighed again, in relief. He plugged the flash drive into the computer, as the four men rushed into the room, locking the door.

The computer screen showed the flash drive, as it popped up. Carl clicked the folder that contained the virus. He dragged the file into the desktop. The file was downloading. The screen read:

1087KB out of 2.1 GB.

2 hours remaining.

Well at least he was right about one thing.  
This isn't like yesterday anymore.


End file.
